Must Be Doing Something Right
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: It's Christmas time and someone is definitely doing something right. Orton/OC


This is just a little something I thought up while on the road to Tennessee and I heard this song on the radio. Lemme know what you think. Kay?

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right 1/1

**Randy's POV**

I sat back and just watched her. We hadn't had a day off in almost a year but for the next three days it was nothing but her and I for the Christmas holidays. Sure, we'd go to my dad's on Sunday night but for now it was just us. I laid back on the couch as the fire cracked in the fireplace. She was putting the finishing touches on our Christmas tree that sat in front of the window. It was her favorite time of year, and I smiled to myself as I noticed the first drops of snow hit the ground. I put the last candy cane on a high branch and stood back from it, admiring her work.

"It looks great, now would you stop being so picky and come here." She turned around laughing, a extra candy cane hanging from her lips.

"Is it good?" I asked, a cocky smirk on my face. She walked over to me grinning, knowing I loved to pull her chain. I pulled her to me as she reached her hand out to grab mine.  
"Yeah, it's good." She retorted, leaning up against my chest. She pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over us. She looked up at me… I couldn't resist. I leaned in close to her face and took the other end of the candy cane into my mouth. Our faces were inches apart as she starting laughing, letting the stick go.  
"You ruined my candy you big meanie." I put up a fake expression of hurt, shaking my head.  
"I did not, you were taunting me with it and you know it." She rolled her as she took the cane back.  
"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to give every single time." I gently laced my fingers with hers as we laid there in each other company. I leaned down, rubbing the side of her face with my nose.  
"There isn't a day that passes by that I don't give into you and you know it." She instantly smiled, laying the piece of candy on a napkin on a nearby table.  
"I love you…" she whispered, reaching up, grabbing my chin and kissing me passionately.

It was the honest truth; there really wasn't a day that passed by that I didn't give into her. If from some reason I wasn't with her, I thought about her constantly. She was the only think that got me up in the morning when my job made me feel like shit; which happened often, even though I wouldn't trade it for the world. We had been dating for almost 6 months. I had been engaged to Samantha for almost a year when we broke things off. I finally realized I was just doing it because I was lonely, not because I loved her. Then I met Ashley, when she walked in the WWE around the same time that things with Sam were as bad as they'd ever been. She came into the business the hard way, paying her dues, and earning a name for herself. That's what had caught my eye in the first place. Then I started to get to know her, we had hung out a few times on the road and I just got attached to her. She made it obviously clear that nothing could happen between us while I was still engaged to Sam so I finally broke up with her. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I did it. And now, I'm finally glad I did.

Her attitude struck me to the point where, I didn't think people like her existed. She was so down-to-earth, honest, and caring. Plus she was amazing in the ring too, hitting moonsaults, hurricaranas, and Swanton bombs. She was amazing with lucha, but not only that, she was skilled in chain, submission, and mat wrestling as well. Which, coming from a wrestler like me, was hot as hell and attacked me to her even more. She came up from OVW and was immediately thrown into title matches with the likes of Lita, Mickie James, and Victoria. About 3 or so weeks after she came into the WWE I had made the choice to finally end things with Sam. It was my chose, but I knew Sam saw it coming. We had hated each other at the very end, and she probably still hates me.

Probably 2 weeks after the engagement was off I finally got up enough nerve to ask her out after Raw one Monday. We have been together ever since. She makes me smile, her laugh is infectious. She makes me look forward to the future, I'm pretty sure this is for forever. Every time I look at her I can't thank God enough for her or the love she shows me; which is unlike anything Sam had ever given me.

She moved in with me in St. Louise about a month ago and things couldn't be better. Since we're both on the Raw brand we live together, and travel together; rent cars together, and stay in the same hotel room obviously. We do absolutely everything together and I never get tired of it. I feel like come completes me in a way that I didn't think was possible.

_A woman is a mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
And other times you got to take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong_

"Are we going to your dad's on Sunday or do you just want to head out tomorrow?" She asked, pulling the cake she just finished baking out of the oven as I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I thought for a moment, watching her fan the hot cake with her oven mitt.

"I wish we didn't have to go at all…" I whispered, instantly feeling the mitt slap against my arm.

"Randy! It's Christmas, we have to go see your family. Besides, I told your mom I'd bring this cake. I wrapped all those presents last night, we're going." I sighed; I planned on going the whole time I just love getting a reaction out of her.  
"Alright, alright, we'll go, for you." She pulled out a butter knife as she started to spread the icing over top of the cake. I suddenly got a thought…  
"You know you want to give me some of that…" I smirked, watching her look up at me with a 'oh, hell no' look on her face. She put the finishing touches on with the icing as she took the cake and slid it into the refrigerator. She turned around like she was going to object when her nose hit my finger full of icing. Her mouth dropped as shock and laughter washed over her face.  
"I meant some icing… not some cake." I laughed back at her, she stuck her finger in the container of icing and all in one motion wiped it over my cheek.  
"Love you too baby," I said sarcastically. These were the times that I definitely couldn't see myself living without. She put her finger up to my lips as my lips instinctively wrapped around it, licking the icing away. She closed the gap between us, reaching up to lick the icing away from my cheek.  
"You're such an asshole," she whispered in a seductive tone into my ear. I smiled to myself as I put my lips against her neck.  
"But you love me for it…" I whispered, my hot breathe pouring over her tan skin.

"Unfortunately." I pulled back from her, looking down in her dark brown eyes.  
"Hey!" She laughed as she gently kissed my nose. I turned around to watch her walk up the stairs towards the bathroom. Looking down at my Rolex I, for the first time today, noticed the time. 2:30AM I turned the light off in the kitchen, making sure the oven was off. I walked into the living room, pulling the plug connected to the Christmas tree from the wall.

Walking upstairs I heard the water in the bathroom running, she was in the shower. I pulled myself in our bedroom… God that felt good to say, _our_ bedroom. I pulled my shirt from my back, tossing it on a nearby chair. Taking off my track pants I hit the bed in nothing but my boxer shorts. Getting under the covers I waited for her to join me…

Or so I thought… I got bored finally, realizing she probably ended up in her much loved bubble bath. I sat up, noticing the photo album on the table. Pulling it to me I opened up to the first page. It was a picture of us out on the smoke-deck of some arena down south. Ash hates smoking with every fiber of her being but it was a gorgeous sunset so she made Torrie take a picture of us, kissing. It was probably one of my favorite photos of her. Next was a group photo from a trip to Japan last month, it was the whole gang over at a Japanese Steakhouse holding chop-sticks up behind us like deer antlers. It was her and I in the middle of Adam, Amy, John, his girlfriend Bree, and the newest couple of Mickie and Kenny. That was one hell of a night… I flipped another page over and saw one from the Pay-Per-View last month. I had just finished my match and got back to the back when she grabbed me, yelled "say cheese!" and snapped the picture herself. She's random like that. Which I absolutely love so I'm definitely not complaining about it. It's character trait that gets me every time…

Finally I heard the bathroom door open and I sat the album back on the bedside table. I turned back to see her standing in the doorway just staring at me wearing a pair of the WWE's RKO Boxers and a "Destiny" t-shirt.  
"What?" I asked, as she kept on staring back at me, running a towel through her wet hair. She smiled.  
"The man of my life is sitting in a nice, warm, comfortable bed wearing nothing but boxer shorts and you have to ask what I'm staring at?… Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I smirked, holding my hand out to her.  
"Come here…" I whispered, waving her over. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand as I pulled her on top of me. I bought her down locking my lips on hers, her wet hair falling onto my skin sending a shiver down my back. She put her hands up against my cheeks, lacing her fingers around my neck. Unlocking them, she drug her fingertips down my ripped chest pulling a moan from my lips. She knew every single way to get me to melt for her, and I loved every minute of it. She stopped for a moment, pressing her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. She just let out a heavy sigh; smiling at me she leaned up and pressed her lips to my cheek…

"Make love to me…" she whispered with hot breath in my ear. That's all she needed to say.

_Must be doing something right  
I just heard you sigh  
And lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I  
Must be doing something right_

She laid there wrapped up in nothing but the white sheet laying around her, covering her body. She sat there just watching me, I could feel her eyes on me. I sat up from the head board and sighed, content with the memory I'd just shared with her. I suddenly felt her fingertips on my back, tracing the outline of the tattoo that stretched across my shoulders. She was carefully hitting every single detail. I twisted my head to look back at her…  
"Baby, what are you doing?" I asked; a smile coming to my face as I watched her.  
"What does it look like I doing Randy? I'm tracing…" She was amazing in the most simple ways. I couldn't explain it but I definitely wouldn't forget this moment. I watched her a little longer as she finished. I laid back next to her warm body as I wrapped her up in my arms.  
"Are you seriously going to make me wait to give you your Christmas present?" I wondered out loud. I wanted to give it to her as soon as possible. It's Christmas for crying out loud! She shook her head no.  
"Randy, I told you, Christmas is tomorrow so there for you have to wait! My mom wouldn't let me have presents early as a kid so we can't have presents early either!" I laughed, kissing her gently.  
"Baby, you know that's not the same thing…" she cut me off.  
"Oh yes, yes it is. You're a big kid so therefore it is the same thing!" She made me laugh at the stupidest things sometimes.

"Well, if I'm a kid, you're a kid too!" I started tickling her sides poking and squeezing her as she jumped under my touch.

"Stop… stop! I can't… breath!" She squealed, in between trying to catch her breath. I finally let her go as she pushed herself under the covers to hide her body from me. "I told you, you were a mean kid, gah." I rolled my eyes at her as I pulled her closer to me. She threw her arm across my waist as her breathing finally calmed down…

"You're amazing… you know that?" I whispered to her, looking down to watch her draw fake circles around my pecks. She looked up at me and smiled, then lightly placed a kissed my lower cheek bone. I blinked a few times just to see if the smile on her face would go away, it didn't.

"I'm amazing because you make me that way Randy, you bring out the best in me… I hope you know that." I stared in her eyes for a moment… just to see if the sparkle would fade… it didn't.  
"Ashley…" I stopped. I didn't really know how to say this, I didn't know if I could bring myself to say it.  
"What Randy?… You know you can talk to me… and tell me anything." I watched her for a moment longer, closed my eyes and whispered the words that scared the hell out of me for the time being…

"I… I need to know what you would say if I told you… I wanted to marry you.." Silence engulfed around me, and I couldn't bare to open my eyes. I couldn't live with myself if I opened them and she wasn't there, the bed was empty, and she was gone… forever. I don't think I could start over, not again. She was the women I've only dreamed of and…

God, I'm so damn stupid I shouldn't have… suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine as I reached up to run my hands through her hair that was still a little damp. Was I actually feeling this? Or was I just dreaming? Was she actually kissing me? That had to be a good sign, right?

We finally pulled apart to breath as I opened my eyes. She sat in from of me, tears gently falling from her eyes, a passion filled smile on her face. She pulled my hand into hers, lacing her fingers around mine. She brought it to her lips as she kissed mine hand as in laid in hers.  
"Randy… are you serious.. You really want to marry me?" I smiled, put my hand around her neck and pulled her into my lips again for another sweet kiss. I pulled back and pressed her forehead against mine, rubbing me nose against hers.

"Yes… baby yes, I want to marry you; more than anything else in the world. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. No one has ever made me love the way you make me love. You've made me see the world in a different way, you've made me want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what. As long as I live I never want another, I want you and only you." She kissed me again, as a felt a couple of her tears hit my bare chest. I took the pads of my thumbs and wiped them away she sniffled a bit. Running a hand through her hair…

"Randy… you make me feel more emotions than I've ever felt in my life. Some, I've never felt before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you've made me realize there's more to life than guys who take advantage, lie, cheat, and abuse… You've made me see the truth, and honest in life. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Since the first time I met you I've had feelings for you I couldn't begin to describe. I look into your deep blue eyes and I realize I'm right where I've always meant to be. I'm supposed to be by your side for the rest of forever and I couldn't think of a better place that I'd rather be… I love you Randy Keith Orton, and nothing, absolutely nothing will ever change that."

_**Could I possibly be any more in love with this woman than I already am? **_

_Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
On whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope I'm on the right road  
Judging by the smile on your face_

**4:59AM**

I just laid there, I couldn't even process the thought of sleeping. I just put my head against the pillow and watched her sleep soundly next to me. Nothing could be better right at the moment than watching my fiancé peacefully sleeping. She had said yes to being her wife, yet, she didn't know the biggest surprise. I had a ring for her, downstairs, under the Christmas tree. I'll give it to her tomorrow night on Christmas Eve.. After all, she said we _had_ to wait till Christmas. I smiled to myself… her rules. I happened to notice the sliding-glass window from behind her. Snow lightly laid on the ground and continued to fall. She had told me more than one time about loving snow. Growing up in North Carolina she just fell in love with it. She'd love the picture that sat in front of me. Although she couldn't see the beauty of her sleep form staring back at me. I couldn't wait for her to get up in the morning and see the snow, and with it being Christmas Eve it would make it all the more special.

I stared at her for a moment longer, finally feeling sleep take me over. I gently kissed her lips while she slept. Before my eyes finally closed I faintly remember whispering "I love you…" into the dark.

_Must be doing something right  
I just heard you sigh  
And lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I  
Must be doing something right_

"_**Must Be Doing Something Right," - Billy Currington**_


End file.
